


Enough for now

by Vault_Emblem



Series: Tellius Modern AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Soen no Kiseki/Akatsuki no Megami | Fire Emblem Path of Radiance/Radiant Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Geoffrey is a bit down, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Volke doesn't know how to relatioship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:56:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Every time it ends as quickly as it starts.While Geoffrey takes time to catch his breath, he's already cleaning himself. He doesn't like the aftermath; it always feels like he should say something, but he has nothing to tell.The only way that feeling goes away is by leaving as soon as possible, and this is exactly what he has intention to do, and usually Geoffrey lets him go, but this time it's different.(Requested by a friend for a sentence prompt)





	

How many nights has he spent like that, now? Far too many, but apparently neither him nor Geoffrey seems to have had enough.

Everything about this goes against his professional creed, and he has tried to resist it at first, but Geoffrey had been patient and Volke has found himself drawn to him anyways.

He still tries to not let their relationship be more than sexual, though; being a spy, personal connections mean only a sea of trouble for him.

 

At night – during the day it would be far too risky – Volke meets Geoffrey in his room and they spend their time having sex on his bed.

That would create a breach into the security and endanger the recently crowned Queen Elincia, but Geoffrey is smart and he always makes sure that his place is covered by someone – after all he isn’t the only one whose duty is to protect her – whenever he has an “encounter” with Volke.

 

 

Volke pulls away. Every time it ends as quickly as it starts.

While Geoffrey takes time to catch his breath, he’s already cleaning himself. He doesn’t like the aftermath; it always feels like he should say something, but he has nothing to tell.

The only way that feeling goes away is by leaving as soon as possible, and this is exactly what he has intention to do, and usually Geoffrey lets him go, but this time it’s different.

\- Volke -, he calls out, and Volke freezes. This has never happened before.

\- What? -, he asks then, starting to get dressed.

\- Stay –

\- No -.

 

What a pointless demand. Of course he isn’t going to stay.

He’s still trying to figure out why he agreed to this affair in the first place, despite all he’s been taught, and Geoffrey has the nerve to try to make him stay.

 

\- Please -, Geoffrey says, reaching out for Volke with his hand, - Please don’t leave me -.

That’s unusual; Geoffrey doesn’t seem to mind that he leaves so early and without saying anything, and Volke has no idea why he would feel differently this time.

Something must’ve happened, but Geoffrey hasn’t told him anything and Volke isn’t going to pry in his private matters but, maybe, at least for that night, he could stay.

\- All right -, he sighs, getting back to the bed with Geoffrey, - But just this once -, he warns.

\- Once is enough -, Geoffrey says, then he hugs Volke’s waist and rolls them over so that he’s on top of him, and he rests his head of Volke’s chest.

 

What should Volke do? He has no idea; he hasn’t been trained for a situation like that, nor has he ever experienced something similar.

He tentatively puts is arms around Geoffrey’s neck, then he starts to pet his hair with slow movements. Geoffrey shifts over him but he doesn’t break the contact.

That damn feeling from before has taken over Volke again: should he say something? Should he try to comfort him? He doesn’t even know what the problem is, how could he?

 

Unsurprisingly, it’s Geoffrey the one who breaks the silence by saying:

\- Thanks, I mean it -.

Volke doesn’t reply, but he keeps petting Geoffrey’s head until he falls asleep.

 

Maybe one day he’ll learn to express himself, and maybe Geoffrey will be able to break the walls he has erected around himself.

For now this is the best he can do, and it’s enough for both of them.


End file.
